Do You Want To Sing Together?
by jolly roger brat
Summary: I never knew so many Disney songs could fit in so well with some episodes of Sofia the First. This has ties to some of the stories here, and a lot of Disney movies. I'll also put in some songs that go in other movies and musicals too.
1. Amber and James get Frozen

Hello everybody! After getting such great reviews for "The Secret Love Song", I suppose you could call this remake of a classic _Frozen_ tune a prequel to the story. I own nothing of Frozen or Sofia the First

Setting: Following the death of his mother, where James has just vowed to never sing in public again, and Amber keeps trying to get him to join her in duets.

Amber: James? (knocks)  
>Do you want to sing together?<br>Let's sing something today  
>I never hear you anymore<br>Open up the door  
>It's like you've gone away<p>

We used to make great music  
>And now we don't<br>I wish you would tell me why  
>Do you want to sing together?<br>I wish that we could sing together

James: Go away, Amber

Amber: Okay, bye

Amber: (knocks) Do you want to sing together  
>Sing karaoke through the halls?<br>I think some company is overdue  
>I've started singing to<br>The pictures on the walls (You're flat, Joan!)  
>It gets a little lonely<br>All these quiet rooms  
>Just hearing the hours tick by (Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)<p>

Amber: (knocks) James?  
>Please I know you're in there<br>Father's asking how you've been  
>He says "have courage"; And I'm trying to,<br>I'm right here for you  
>Just let me in<br>We only have each other  
>Father, you and me<br>What are we gonna do?  
>Do you want to sing together? (sniff)<p> 


	2. Amber ponders her Reflection

I thought that simple Frozen parody would be a good idea for a oneshot, but after reading the great reviews, I've decided to look into some other song ideas. How about this song for Amber following her fight with James during Once Upon a Princess? I don't own Mulan.

Look at me,  
>I may never pass for a perfect girl, or a perfect daughter.<br>Can it be,  
>I'm not meant to play this part?<br>Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,  
>I would break my family's heart.<p>

Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?  
>Why is my reflection someone I don't know?<br>What is a perfect bride?  
>It's not me, though I've tried.<br>When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?  
>How I pray, that a time will come,<br>I can free myself, from their expectations  
>On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself,<br>and to make my family proud.  
>They want a docile lamb,<br>No-one knows who I am.  
>Must there be a secret me,<br>I'm forced to hide?  
>Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?<br>When will my reflection show, who I am inside?  
>When will my reflection show, who I am inside?<p> 


	3. James just can't wait to be king

**Author's Note: This is based on my "I Just Can't Wait to be King" post from when James was "King for a Day." I also thought I'd let Cedric in on the action for this. (And how often is it that Cedric and Baileywick agree on anything?) One last thing: The Lion King isn't mine.**

James: I'm gonna be a mighty king  
>So enemies beware<p>

Baileywick: Well, I've never seen a future king  
>With quite so little hair<p>

James I'm gonna be the main event  
>Like no king was before<br>I'm brushing up on looking down  
>I'm working on my roar ("Boom goes the cannon!")<p>

Cedric: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

James: Oh, I just can't wait to be king

Baileywick: You've rather a long way to go, young majesty, if you think-

James: No one saying, "Do this"

Baileywick: Now when I said that, I-

Amber: No one saying, "Be there"

Baileywick: What I meant was-

James: No one saying, "Stop that"

Cedric: Look, what you don't realize-

Sofia: No one saying, "See here"

Cedric and Baileywick: Now see here!

James: Free to run around all day

Baileywick: Well, that's definitely out

James: Free to do it all my way

Baileywick: I think it's time that you and I  
>Arranged a heart to heart<p>

James: Kings don't need advice  
>From castle stewards for a start<p>

Cedric: If this is where the monarchy is headed  
>Count me out<br>Out of service, out of Enchancia  
>I wouldn't hang about (even if I do want that amulet!)<br>This child is getting wildly out of wing

James: Oh, I just can't wait to be king

Everybody look left  
>Everybody look right<br>Everywhere you look I'm  
>Standin' in the spotlight<p>

Cedric and Baileywick: Not yet!

Villagers: Let every person go for broke and sing  
>Let's hear it in the town and on the wing<br>It's gonna be King James's finest fling

James: Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
>Oh, I just can't wait to be king<br>Oh, I just can't wait to be king


	4. Sofia and Amber have no worries

**Thanks to funstories643 for suggesting this song. This might be another good duet for Sofia and Amber! I don't own The Lion King or Debby Ryan's version of this song.**

Sofia: When I was a cool young one  
>(When she was a cool young one)<br>I worked in the colony, paying my due  
>Accepting without question the prevailing views<p>

That a young girl's life was one long grind  
>Digging holes, standing guard<br>'Til it crossed my mind, I was wrong all along  
>All that I needed was to have heeded<p>

Hakuna matata  
>What a wonderful phrase<br>Hakuna matata  
>Ain't no passing craze<p>

It means no worries  
>For the rest of your days<br>It's a problem free philosophy  
>Hakuna matata<p>

Amber: When I was a shallow youth  
>(When she was a shallow youth)<br>Cool calm reflection, I was never that good  
>I was a pawn in the game<p>

I saw no trees for the wood  
>My future stretched behind me<br>I was over the hill  
>I put my best foot forward but the other stood still<p>

Take my word  
>(Take her word)<br>I have heard  
>(She has heard)<br>All that I needed  
>Was to have heeded<p>

Hakuna matata  
>What a wonderful phrase<br>Hakuna matata  
>Ain't no passing craze<p>

It means no worries  
>For the rest of your days<br>It's a problem free philosophy  
>Hakuna matata<p>

Hakuna matata  
>I hope I have conveyed<br>You don't have to bust a gut in the sun  
>It's much cooler in the shade<p>

Sofia: Some say it's just a waste of time  
>But they don't realize<br>That view is nothing but a crime  
>We are creatures worldly wise<p>

Hakuna matata  
>What a wonderful phrase<br>Hakuna matata  
>Ain't no passing craze<p>

It means no worries  
>For the rest of your days<br>It's a problem free philosophy

Hakuna matata  
>What a wonderful phrase<br>Hakuna matata  
>Ain't no passing craze<p>

It means no worries  
>For the rest of your days<br>It's a problem free philosophy  
>Hakuna matata<p> 


	5. Sofia won't say she's in love

**Someone wanted a song where Sofia sings about her crush on Cedric. I'm not really sure what episode talks about that, but I think there are a few stories that do. And as the Royal Inventor Gwen was known to say in The Secret Love Song, 'When in doubt, improvise.' How's this for that idea? I don't own Hercules.**

Sofia: If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history, been there, done that!<p>

Ruby, Jade, Amber, Vivian, Clio, Hildegard, Jun: Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of

Sofia: No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<p>

Ruby, Jade, Amber, Vivian, Clio, Hildegard, Jun: You swoon, you sigh  
>why deny it, uh-oh<p>

Sofia: It's too cliché  
>I won't say I'm in love<p>

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oh

Ruby, Jade, Amber, Vivian, Clio, Hildegard, Jun: You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When ya gonna own up<br>That ya got, got, got it bad

Sofia: Whoa: No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<p>

Ruby, Jade, Amber, Vivian, Clio, Hildegard, Jun: Give up, give in  
>Check the grin you're in love<p>

Sofia: This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love<p>

Ruby, Jade, Amber, Vivian, Clio, Hildegard, Jun: You're doin' flips read our lips  
>You're in love<p>

Sofia: You're way off base  
>I won't say it<p>

Ruby, Jade, Amber, Vivian, Clio, Hildegard, Jun: She won't say she's in love

Sofia: Get off my case  
>I won't say it<p>

Ruby, Jade, Amber, Vivian, Clio, Hildegard, Jun: Girl, don't be proud  
>It's O.K. you're in love<p>

Sofia: Oh-ohhhhh  
>At least out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in love


	6. Sofia, Ruby, and Jade

**Thanks to Sofia2015 for suggesting this song for Sofia, Ruby, and Jade during the big sleepover. The Fox and the Hound is not mine.**

When you're the best of friends  
>Having so much fun together<br>You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair  
>You're the best of friends<p>

Life's a happy game  
>You could clown around forever<br>Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries  
>Life's one happy game<p>

If only the world wouldn't get in the way  
>If only people would just let you play<br>They say you're both being fools  
>You're breaking all the rules<br>They can't understand, the magic of your wonderland  
>Hu-hu-hu<p>

When you're the best of friends  
>Sharing all that you discover<br>When that moment has past, will that friendship last?  
>Who can say? There's a way!<br>Oh I hope... I hope it never ends  
>'Cause you're the best of friends<p> 


	7. Sofia and Hugo go the distance

**I thought this one might be a good song for Sofia during any episode where she tries to prove herself to be a good princess, but I also thought this might be a good song for Prince Hugo during all his difficulties during "The Flying Crown." I don't own Hercules, or Michael Bolton's version of this song.**

I have often dreamed  
>Of a far off place<br>Where a great warm welcome  
>Would be waiting for me<br>Where the crowds will cheer  
>When they see my face<br>And a voice keeps saying  
>"This is where I'm meant to be."<p>

I'll be there someday  
>I can go the distance<br>I'll find my way  
>If I can be strong<br>I'll know every mile  
>Will be worth my while<br>When I go the distance  
>I'll be right where I belong<p>

Down an unknown road  
>To embrace my fate<br>Though the road may wander  
>It will lead me to you<br>And a thousand years  
>Would be worth the wait<br>It might take a lifetime  
>But somehow I'll see it through.<p>

And I won't look back  
>I can go the distance<br>And I'll stay on track  
>No I won't accept defeat<br>It's an uphill slope  
>But I won't lose hope<br>Till I go the distance  
>And my journey is complete<p>

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
>For a hero's strength is measured by his heart<p>

Like a shooting star  
>I can go the distance<br>I will search the world  
>I will face its harms<br>I don't care how far  
>I can go the distance<br>Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms

I will search the world  
>I will face its harms,<br>Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms


	8. Why should James worry?

**This is another song I thought of for everyone's favorite King of Fun. I don't own Oliver and Company**

James: One minute I'm in Royal Prep  
>Then I'm on a Dunwitty street<br>From Kaldun and to Wei Ling  
>There's a syncopated beat<p>

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
>I'm streetwise, I can improvise<br>Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
>I'm street-smart, I've got an Enchancian heart<p>

Why should I worry?  
>Why should I care?<br>I may not be on time  
>But I got street savoir faire<p>

Why should I worry?  
>Why should I care?<br>It's just bebopulation  
>And I got street savior faire<p>

The rhythm of the kingdom  
>But once you get it down<br>Then you can own this town  
>You can wear the crown<p>

Why should I worry?  
>Why should I care?<br>I always have a rhyme  
>And I got street savoir faire<p>

Why should I worry?  
>Why should I care?<br>It's just bebopulation  
>And I got street saviore faire<p>

Sofia/Amber/Vivian: Ev'rything goes  
>Ev'rything fits<p>

James: They love me at the Chelsea  
>They adore me at the Ritz<p>

**(A/N: Those must be two new hotels in Enchancia as well as in New York!)**

Why should I worry?  
>Why should I care?<br>And even when I cross that line  
>I got street savoir faire<p> 


	9. Another Secret Love Song

**Someone wanted a song where Vivian sings about her feelings for James. How about this one? I don't own The Lion King. I guess you could also think of this as a deleted scene from the chapter of The Secret Love Song where James and Vivian sing together.**

Zandar: I can see what's happening

Desmond: What?

Zandar: And they don't have a clue

Desmond: Who?

Zandar: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
>Our trio's down to two.<p>

Desmond: Oh.

Zandar [In a sarcastic mock-French accent]: Ze sweet caress of twilight  
>[Back to normal, but still sarcastic] There's magic everywhere<br>And with all this romantic atmosphere  
>Disaster's in the air<p>

Vivian: Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things<p>

James: So many things to tell her  
>But how to make her see<br>The truth 'bout public singing? Impossible!  
>She'd turn away from me<p>

Vivian: He's holding back, he's hiding  
>But what, I can't decide<br>Why won't he be the singer I know he is  
>The singer I see inside?<p>

Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things<br>Can you feel the love tonight?  
>You needn't look too far<br>Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
>Love is where they are<p>

Zandar: And if he falls in love tonight  
>It can be assumed<p>

Desmond: His carefree days with us are history

Zandar and Desmond: In short, our pal is doomed


	10. A Whole New World for Zandar and Jade

**I read a few stories here where people have Sofia's friend Jade and James' friend Zandar as a couple. I guess this could also be used for any other couples you can think of, but let's see what Zandar and Jade can do with this classic Aladdin song which I don't own. Also, I thought since Zandar lives in the Arabian-style country of Tangu, and ride on magic carpets, this would be a good one for him.**

Zandar: I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?<p>

I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<p>

A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no or where to go  
>Or say we're only dreaming<p>

Jade: A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
>That now I'm in a whole new world with you<p>

Zandar: Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Jade: Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feelings<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky<p>

Jade: A whole new world

Zandar: Don't you dare close your eyes

Jade: A hundred thousand things to see

Zandar: Hold your breath, it gets better

Jade: I'm like a shooting star  
>I've come so far<br>I can't go back  
>To where I used to be<p>

Zandar: A whole new world

Jade: Every turn a surprise

Zandar: With new horizons to pursue

Jade: Every moment gets better

Both: I'll chase them anywhere  
>There's time to spare<br>Let me share this whole new world with you

Zandar: A whole new world

Jade: A whole new world

Zandar: That's where we'll be

Jade: That's where we'll be

Zandar: A thrilling chase

Jade: A wondrous place

Both: For you and me


	11. A Sibling Sing-Along

**How about this song for Aunt Tilly? Because she just is! And for fun, let's have her sing with her baby brother…I mean, _king_ baby brother! Thanks to Sofia2015 for suggesting this! Mary Poppins is not mine.**

Tilly:  
>It's...<br>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
>Even though the sound of it<br>Is something quite atrocious  
>If you say it loud enough<br>You'll always sound precocious

All:  
>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!<br>Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
>Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!<p>

King Roland:  
>Because I was afraid to speak<br>When I was just a lad  
>My father gave my nose a tweak<br>And told me I was bad  
>But then one day I learned a word<br>That saved my achin' nose

King Roland, Tilly and Chorus:  
>The biggest word I ever heard<br>And this is how it goes: Oh!

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
>Even though the sound of it<br>Is something quite atrocious  
>If you say it loud enough<br>You'll always sound precocious  
>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!<br>Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
>Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!<p>

Tilly:  
>He traveled all around the world<br>And everywhere he went  
>He'd use his word and all would say<br>"There goes a clever gent"

King Roland:  
>When Dukes and maharajas<br>Pass the time of day with me  
>I say my special word and then<br>They ask me out to tea

King Roland, Tilly and Chorus:  
>Oh..<br>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
>Even though the sound of it<br>Is something quite atrocious  
>If you say it loud enough<br>You'll always sound precocious  
>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!<br>Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
>Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!<p>

Tilly:  
>So when the cat has got your tongue<br>There's no need for dismay  
>Just summon up this word<br>And then you've got a lot to say  
>But better use it carefully<br>Or it could change your life

Man:  
>For example<p>

Tilly:  
>Yes?<p>

Man:One night I said it to me girl  
>And now me girl's my wife!<br>Oh!  
>And a lovely thing she is too…(laughs)<p>

She's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

All:Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious<br>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious


	12. A New Royal Twin Song

**Someone suggested another Royal Twin song for James and Amber. What do you think of this one? I don't own any version of The Parent Trap.**

James: Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah  
>Why don't you and I combine?<br>Let's get together, what do you say?  
>We can have a swinging time<p>

James and Amber: We'd be a crazy team  
>Why don't we make a scene together?<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh

Amber: Let's get together, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Think of all that we could share<br>Let's get together, everyday  
>Every way and everywhere<p>

James and Amber: And though we haven't got a lot  
>We could be sharing all we've got together<p>

James: Oh! I really think you're swell

Amber: Uh huh! We really ring the bell

James: Oo whee! And if you stick with me

Amber: Nothing could be greater, say, hey alligator

Both: Let's get together, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Two is twice as nice as one<br>Let's get together, right away  
>We'll be having twice the fun<br>And you can always count on me  
>A gruesome twosome we will be together, yeah, yeah, yeah<p> 


	13. Sofia's got a friend in Clover

**Thanks to funstories643 for suggesting this song for Sofia and Clover. Maybe they could sing it during Sofia's first days in the castle where she's still getting used to everything, and he's trying to give her confidence about her upcoming royal ball. I don't own any of the Toy Story movies.**

You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<p>

When the road looks rough ahead  
>And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed<br>You just remember what your old pal said

Girl, you've got a friend in me  
>Yeah, you've got a friend in me<p>

You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<p>

You've got troubles and I've got 'em too  
>There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you<br>We stick together and see it through

'Cause you've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<p>

Some other folks might be  
>A little bit smarter than I am<br>Bigger and stronger too, maybe  
>But none of them will ever love you<br>The way I do it's me and you

Girl, and as the years go by  
>Our friendship will never die<br>You're gonna see it's our destiny

You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<br>You've got a friend in me


	14. A Different Ending to King For a Day

**I guess you could call this Tarzan song that I don't own an alternate ending to "King for a Day". And let's turn this into a little story, shall we?**

**Setting: King Roland and James are in his room talking about the events of the day.**

James: I really blew it today, didn't I?

King Roland: Not really. Even though you got off to a shaky start with those rolling-wheelie shoes you gave the maids, you made up for it when you took responsibility when the giant baby was awake. And I stand by what I said earlier. You'll make an excellent king one day.

James: You really think so?

King Roland: Let me put it this way:

(sings)

Oh. the power to be strong  
>And the wisdom to be wise<br>All these things will come to you in time  
>On this journey that you're making<br>There'll be answers that you'll seek  
>And it's you who'll climb the mountain<br>It's you who'll reach the peak

Son of Man, look to the sky  
>Lift your spirit, set it free<br>Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
>Son of Man, a man in time you'll be<p>

Though there's no one there to guide you  
>No one to take your hand<br>But with faith and understanding  
>You will journey from boy to man<p>

Son of Man, look to the sky  
>Lift your spirit, set it free<br>Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
>Son of Man, a man in time you'll be<p>

In learning you will teach  
>And in teaching you will learn<br>You'll find your place beside the ones you love  
>Oh, and all the things you dreamed of<br>The visions that you saw  
>Well, the time is drawing near now<br>It's yours to claim it all

Son of Man, look to the sky  
>Lift your spirit, set it free<br>Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
>Son of Man, a man in time you'll be<p>

Son of Man  
>Son of Man's a man for all to see<p> 


	15. James and the girls sing together

**First, I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone for making this story, or should I say collection of songs, so popular! I appreciate all of the wonderful reviews and comments. Second, I'd like to thank Niagara14301 for suggesting this song. I know it's not from Disney, but when I heard the song, it was cute. Phantom of the Paradise is not mine, and up until I heard this song, I've never heard of this musical. (And James' pet baboon Eddie Monkey is not dead; James sort of named him after the singer Eddie Money!)**

James: We'll remember you forever, Eddie  
>Thru' the sacrifice you made<br>We can't believe the price you paid  
>For love<br>For love

Little Eddie Mitty born in Jersey City  
>Started singin' when he was five<br>Never knew his father, mother didn't bother  
>To catch his last name fast as he came<p>

He was off and flying  
>Times were really trying<br>Eddie and his mother alone  
>Soon another mister, soon a baby sister<br>Mama kept swingin' and Eddie kept singin'

Sofia/Amber/Lucinda/Vivian: Ah ya ya ya ya ya  
>Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya<br>Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya  
>Ya ya ya ya for love<br>For love

James (speaks with a fake Spanish accent): And now the tragic story  
>Eddie's sister, Mary Louise<br>Needed an operation  
>To get the money, he would have to become<br>An overnight sensation  
>Eddie believed the American people<br>Had wonderful, love giving hearts  
>His well-publicized end<br>He considered would send  
>His memorial album to the top of the charts<br>...And it did

Sofia/Amber/Lucinda/Vivian: Ah ya ya ya ya ya  
>Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya<br>Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya  
>Ya ya ya ya goodbye<br>Goodbye

James (fake Spanish accent): When a young singer dies  
>To our shock and surprise<br>In a plane crash or flashy sports car  
>He becomes quite well known<br>And the kindness he's shown  
>Has made more than one post mortem star<br>Well, you did it, Eddie  
>And though it's hard to applaud suicide<br>You gave all you could give  
>So your sister could live<br>All America's choked up inside

James (normal voice): We'll remember you forever, Eddie  
>Thru' the sacrifice you made<br>We can't believe the price you paid  
>For love<p> 


	16. Sofia and Amber know better

**Thanks to Sofia2015 for suggesting this song. Frozen is not mine. And for this story, let's pretend that it's Amber that has Elsa's ice powers. And poor Baileywick, the victim of one of her pranks!**

**Setting: Following Sofia's debut ball in "Once Upon a Princess" where she and Amber now get along. And Amber starts giving her advice about how a princess should act.**

Amber: Hello little sister, you're now a princess just like me  
>Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be<br>But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you  
>They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do<br>But you and me, we, we know better

Amber and Sofia:1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
>You and me together, knees together, freeze together<br>Up or down together, princess crown together  
>Always be together, you and me<p>

1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
>You and me together, knees together, freeze together<br>Up or down together, princess crown together  
>Always be together, you and me<p>

Amber: They say a princess is full of charm and grace  
>They say she always knows her place<br>They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes  
>They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose<br>They say she's calm, they say she's kind  
>They say she never speaks her mind or freezes Baileywick's behind<p>

Both: But you and me, we, we know better

Baileywick: You girls are in so much trouble, when I'm going to tell your father!

Sofia: How come you can do that and I can't?

Amber: I don't know, I wish you could though...

Amber: They say a princess is super duper sweet

Sofia: She doesn't fight; she doesn't sweat

Both: And you never see her eat

Sofia: They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee

Amber: They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea

Sofia: They say she's poised

Amber: They say she's fair

Both: She never mentions UNDERWEAR!

Sofia: Or longs to see the world out there

Both: But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own  
>For the distant someday when we're grown<p>

Amber: When I'm queen

Sofia: And I'm your right hand

Amber: You'll get to travel

Both: Throughout the land

Sofia: I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do

Amber: We'll take care of our people and they will love

Both: Me and you  
>No one can tell us what a princess should be<br>As long as we're together, you and me


	17. Another song to find Clover by

**Thanks to funstories643 for suggesting this Avril Lavigne song for Clover and Sofia during the events of Finding Clover. Sofia could be singing this after _My Best Friend Back._**

Sofia: I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie<br>Is made up on your side

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
>When you walk away I count the steps that you take<br>Do you see how much I need you right now?

_[Chorus:]_  
>When you're gone<br>The pieces of my heart are missing you  
>When you're gone<br>The face I came to know is missing too  
>When you're gone<br>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
>And make it OK<br>I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you,<br>I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<br>And make it OK  
>I miss you<p>

We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah, yeah  
>All I ever wanted was for you to know<br>Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
>I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<br>And make it OK  
>I miss you<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear will always get me through the day<br>And make it OK  
>I miss you<p> 


	18. For the First Time in Forever

**People have been asking me to do a version of Frozen's _For the First Time in Forever_, so at long last, here it is! This is probably what Sofia and Miranda were singing during the ride from the village to the castle during Once Upon a Princess.**

Miranda: The window is open, so's that door  
>We're here in the castle forevermore<br>Who knew they owned eight thousand salad plates?  
>We only once roamed the castle halls<br>And it was during the villager's ball!  
>Once again we're going through the gates<p>

Sofia: There'll be three new loving people  
>It'll be totally strange<br>Wow, am I so ready for this change!

Both: 'Cause for the first time in forever  
>There'll be music, there'll be light<br>For the first time in forever  
>We'll be dancing through the night<p>

Don't know if we're elated or dizzy  
>But we're somewhere in the zone<br>'Cause for the first time in forever  
>We won't be alone<p>

Sofia: I can't wait to meet everyone! [gasp]  
>What if I meet... the one?<p>

Miranda: Tonight imagine us gowned and all  
>Fetchingly draped against the wall<br>The picture of sophisticated grace  
>Then I suddenly see him standing there<br>My handsome new husband, tall and fair  
>I want to stuff some chocolate in my face<p>

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
>Which is totally bizarre<br>Nothing like the life we've led so far

Sofia: For the first time in forever  
>There'll be magic, there'll be fun<br>For the first time in forever  
>I could be noticed by someone<p>

And I know it's totally crazy  
>To dream I'd find romance<br>But for the first time in forever  
>At least I've got a chance<p>

Amber (already feeling a little jealous):  
>Don't let them in, don't let them see<br>Be the good girl you always have to be  
>Conceal, don't feel, put on a show<br>Make one wrong move and everyone will know

Miranda: But it all begins today  
>Sofia: It all begins today<p>

Miranda: It's agony to wait  
>Sofia: It's agony to wait<p>

King Roland: Tell the guards to open up the gate  
>SofiaMiranda: The gate

Sofia/Miranda: For the first time in forever  
>Amber: Don't let them in, don't let them see<p>

Sofia/Miranda: We're getting what we're dreaming of  
>Amber: Be the good girl you always have to be<p>

Sofia/Miranda: A chance to change our different world  
>Amber: Conceal<p>

Sofia/Miranda: A chance to find new love  
>Amber:Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know<p>

Sofia/Miranda:  
>I know it all starts tomorrow,<br>But it all begins today  
>'Cause for the first time in forever<br>For the first time in forever  
>Nothing's in my way!<p> 


	19. Princess Miracles Happen

**Thanks to Niagara14301 for suggesting this song. The Princess Diaries is not mine. **

**Setting: Following her royal debut ball, Sofia is in her room getting ready for bed, she's very happy, and she starts singing this tune.**

Sofia: Miracles happen, miracles happen  
>You showed me faith is not blind<br>I don't need wings to help me fly  
>Miracles happen, miracles happen<p>

I can't imagine living my life without you now  
>Not ever having you around<br>We found our way out  
>(On you I can depend)<p>

Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
>There are a million reasons<br>I'm lookin' up  
>I don't want this to end<p>

Nothin'  
>Nothin' should ever bring you down<br>Knowing what goes around will come around

You showed me faith is not blind  
>I don't need wings to help me fly<br>Miracles happen once in a while  
>When you believe<br>(Miracles happen)

You showed me dreams come to light  
>That takin' a chance on us was right<br>All things will come with a little time  
>When you believe<p>

There is no question we found the missing pieces  
>Our picture is complete<br>It's fallen into place  
>(It's fallen into place)<p>

This is our moment, you and I are looking up  
>Someone is watching over us<br>Keeping me close  
>Closer to you everyday<p>

Nowhere  
>Nowhere on earth I'd rather be<br>No one can take this away from you and me

You showed me faith is not blind  
>I don't need wings to help me fly<br>Miracles happen once in a while  
>When you believe<br>(Miracles happen)

You showed me dreams come to light  
>That takin' a chance on us was right<br>All things will come with a little time  
>When you believe<p>

When you believe the soul is a shining light  
>When you believe the heart has the will to fight<br>You can do anything, don't be afraid  
>We're gonna find our way<p>

You showed me faith is not blind  
>I don't need wings to help me fly<br>Miracles happen once in a while  
>When you believe<br>(Miracles happen)

You showed me dreams come to light  
>That takin' a chance on us was right<br>All things will come with a little time  
>When you believe<p> 


	20. James and Vivian's duet

**I guess you could call this classic Gordon Lightfoot song the duet that James and Vivian do at the end of "The Secret Love Song." I didn't get a chance to give James a role in For the First Time in Forever (sorry, James!), so let's hope this makes up for it. I suppose this could also be a good duet for any other couple you could think of.**

James: If you could read my mind, love  
>What a tale my thoughts could tell<br>Just like an old-time movie  
>'Bout a ghost from a wishin' well<br>In a castle dark or a fortress strong  
>With chains upon my feet<br>You know that ghost is me  
>And I will never be set free<br>As long as I'm a ghost that you can't see

Vivian: If I could read your mind, love  
>What a tale your thoughts could tell<br>Just like a paperback novel  
>The kind the drugstores sell<br>When you reach the part where the heartaches come  
>The hero would be me<br>But heroes often fail  
>And you won't read that book again<br>Because the ending's just too hard to take

I'd walk away like a movie star  
>Who gets burned in a three-way script<p>

James: Enter number two  
>A movie queen to play the scene<br>Of bringing all the good things out in me

Vivian: But for now love, let's be real  
>I never thought I could act this way<br>And I've got to say that I just don't get it

James: I don't know where we went wrong  
>But the feeling's gone and I just can't get it back<p>

James and Vivian: If you could read my mind, love  
>What a tale my thoughts could tell<br>Just like an old-time movie  
>'Bout a ghost from a wishin' well<br>In a castle dark or a fortress strong  
>With chains upon my feet<br>But stories always end  
>And if you read between the lines<br>You'll know that I'm just tryin' to understand  
>The feelings that you lack<br>I never thought I could feel this way  
>And I've got to say that I just don't get it<br>I don't know where we went wrong  
>But the feeling's gone and I just can't get it back<p> 


	21. A Family Sing-Along

**Thanks to Sofia2015 for suggesting this one! The Aristocats is one of my favorite Disney movies, even if it's not mine. **

**Setting: Before the events of "The Day the Music Died". James, Amber, and Queen Melinda are around the piano.**

Amber: Any time you're ready, James. (cries out as James slides his hand across the keys and bumps into her) Ouch! Mother! He did it again!

James (under his breath as he sits at the keyboard): Snitch!

Queen Melinda. Oh, James. Now, both of you settle down, and play me your pretty little song, please?

Amber: All right.

(sings) Do mi so do do so mi do  
>Every truly cultured music student knows<br>You must learn your scales and your arpeggios  
>Bring the music ringing from your chest<br>And not your nose  
>While you sing your scales and your arpeggios<p>

James: If your faithful to your daily practicing  
>You will find you progress is encouraging<br>Do mi so mi do mi so mi fa la so it goes  
>When you do your scales and your arpeggios<p>

Amber: Do mi so do-

(Fast piano music playing)

James, Amber, Queen Melinda: Do mi so do do so mi do  
>Do mi so do do so mi do<br>Though it seems at first it doesn't show  
>Like a tree ability will bloom and grow<p>

(King Roland comes in and joins them)

If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows  
>Your must sing your scales<br>And your arpeeee-ee-eeggioooooooooos!


	22. Desmond and Sofia have a duet

**I've done a lot of songs with a lot of characters, but poor Prince Desmond hasn't had a chance to sing until now. (Sorry, Desmond!) Someone wanted him to sing with Sofia, so how about this song from The Pebble and the Penguin (another movie I don't own).**

**Following the events of Make Way for Miss Nettle, when Professor Popov has been released from the bubble, Desmond and Sofia are taking a walk around the school grounds. Desmond wants to tell Sofia how he feels about her. After all, she and James were both there for him when he needed advice.**

Desmond: Sometimes I wonder what the colors mean  
>Why the sky is blue like your eyes (gasps) I'm sorry...<p>

Sofia: Go on

Desmond: Sometimes I wonder why the moon is new  
>Where the stars are shooting to<br>When they're shooting through the skies  
>There's wondrous things that I would like to know<br>Like how they make the winds and turn the tides  
>And then I wonder why I wonder so<br>While other guys are busy choosing flying derby sides  
>Oh, where was I...<p>

Sofia: Choosing...flying derby sides?

Desmond: Sometimes I wonder if there'll ever be  
>Someone right for me<br>Someone who may wonder too  
>Who is wonderful<br>Like y-y-y-y...  
>I don't know<br>Like y-y-y...  
>You must be bored to tears with all this wacky nonsense!<p>

Sofia: Oh, no! I don't think it's nonsense at all,  
>Even if you <em>are<em> a bit wacky


	23. Friends Go Together

**I guess you might call this a deleted scene or alternate ending from "Enchanted Science Fair" when Sofia, James, Amber, and their classmates are friends again. They find the karaoke machine from "The Secret Love Song", and James fires it up with a celebratory friendship song. Grease is not mine!**

James and Vivian: We go together  
>Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong<br>Remembered forever  
>As shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom<p>

Khalid and Sofia join in: Chang chang changitty chang shoo-bop  
>That's the way it should be, wha oooh, yeah<p>

Desmond and Amber join in: We're one of a kind  
>Like dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo<p>

Everyone: Our names are signed  
>Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doo-wop she-bop<br>Chang chang changitty chang shoo-bop  
>We'll always be like one, wa wa wa wah<p>

When we go out at night and stars are shinin' bright  
>Up in the skies above<br>Or at the high school dance where you can find romance  
>Maybe it might be love<p>

Sofia and Amber: Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong

Desmond and Khalid: Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom

James and Vivian: Chang chang changitty chang shoobop

Desmond and Sofia: Dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo

James and Amber: Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop she-bop

Khalid and Vivian: Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom

Desmond and Amber: Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong

James and Sofia: Shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom

Khalid and Vivian: Chang chang changitty chang shoobop

Everyone: Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
>Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doo-wop she-bop<br>Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom  
>Wop baba lumop a wap bam boom<p>

We're for each other  
>Like wop baba loo-bop a wap bam boom<br>Just like my brother  
>Is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom<br>Chang chang changitty chang shoo-bop  
>We'll always be together wha oooh, yeah<p>

We'll always be together  
>We'll always be together<br>We'll always be together


	24. Hugo and Amber sing together

**Someone wanted Hugo and Amber to sing Something There from Beauty and the Beast, so enjoy your request! And this kind of fits Hugo, since he was acting "beastly" before!**

Amber: There's something sweet and almost kind  
>But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined<br>And now he's dear and so unsure  
>I wonder why I didn't see it there before<p>

Hugo: She glanced this way, I thought I saw  
>And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw (AN: Paw can also mean hand)**  
><strong>No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
>But then she's never looked at me that way before<p>

Amber: New and a bit alarming  
>Who'd have ever thought that this could be?<br>True that he's no Prince Charming  
>But there's something in him that I simply didn't see<p>

James: Well, who'd have thought?

Sofia: Well, bless my soul

Lucinda: Well, who'd have known?

Sofia: Well, who indeed?

James: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Sofia: It's so peculiar.

All three:  
>We'll wait and see<br>A few days more  
>There may be something there that wasn't there before<p>

Lucinda: You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before

Sofia: There may be something there that wasn't there before


	25. Sofia's in Love

**People have been wondering about a song for Sofia and James. How about this one from The Little Mermaid: The Musical?**

**Setting: Sofia's princess friends all notice that she's gone all goofy over someone, but who?**

JUN I'm talking about Sofia, that's who!

VIVIAN: What about her?

JUN: She sure is acting fishy lately!

AMBER: I'll say!  
>Running in circles!<br>Chasing her tail!

JUN: That girl is up to her ears in something!  
>She's dizzy and she's dreamy<p>

AMBER: Her head's up in the clouds

LUCINDA: Her eyes have gone all gleamy  
>It's like there's no one home<p>

JUN, AMBER & LUCINDA: She floats away the days  
>Mopin' on the coastal shelf<p>

HILDEGARD: You ask her where she's goin'  
>She giggles like a fool<p>

VIVIAN: She barely sticks a toe in  
>Down at the swimming pool<p>

CLIO: It's more than just a phase  
>Face it, she's just not herself<p>

AMBER: Is she ill?

LUCINDA: Or insane?

JUN: Is it water on the brain?

AMBER, LUCINDA, & JUN: What has got her bothered so?

HILDEGARD: It's the bends!

VIVIAN: It's the flu!

CLIO: Gosh, I wish we had a clue!

PRINCESSES: Oh, wait!  
>Oh, dear!<br>Good grief!  
>It's clear...<br>She's in love!  
>She's in love!<br>Pounding heart!  
>Ringing bells!<p>

JUN: Look, I think she's even wearing brand new shells!

HILDEGARD, CLIO & VIVIAN: She's in love!

AMBER, LUCINDA & JUN: In love and it's divine!

HILDEGARD, CLIO & VIVIAN: She's in love!

AMBER, LUCINDA & JUN: That girl's up on cloud nine!

HILDEGARD, CLIO & VIVIAN: Glory be!

PRINCESSES: Lord above!  
>Gotta be she's in love!<p>

CLIO: Hey, Desmond – d'ya notice anything weird about you-know-who?

DESMOND: You mean Sofia?  
>I'll say!<br>She acts like she don't see me  
>She doesn't even speak<br>She treats me like sashimi  
>Left over from last week<br>You see her late at night  
>Tossin' in her canopy bed<p>

PRINCESSES: Shoop, shoop  
>Shoop, shoop…<p>

DESMOND : She's moody as a dragon  
>Oblivious as rocks<br>You walk right up and tap her—

DESMOND & PRINCESSES: She lays there like a box!  
>As sure as dog will bite<br>Somethin's made her lose her head!

PRINCESSES: She has lost her head!

DESMOND: And she sighs, and she swoons  
>And she's hummin' little tunes<p>

PRINCESSES: Even has a sort of glow

DESMOND: What on earth could it be?

PRINCESSES: Any princess can see!

AMBER & VIVIAN: That sigh!

CLIO & JUN: That glow!

HILDEGARD & LUCINDA: That swoon!

DESMOND: Oh, no!  
>She's in love!<p>

PRINCESSES: She's flipped, it never fails!

DESMOND: She's in love!

PRINCESSES: All hot beneath her hair!

DESMOND: See her hips  
>How they swish!<p>

PRINCESSES: Well, well, well  
>Don't you wonder who's the lucky prince?<p>

DESMOND: She's in love!

PRINCESSES: She found a princely hunk!

DESMOND: She's in love!

PRINCESSES: And now she's as good as sunk!

DESMOND: See her blush!

PRINCESSES & DESMOND: See her grin!  
>Gotta be love she's in!<p>

DESMOND: Sofia-and-someone sittinin' in a tree!  
>K-i-s-s-i-n-g!<p>

PRINCESSES: Her cheeks could not flush pinker!

DESMOND : It's clear as H2O!

PRINCESSES: She's caught – hook, line and sinker!

HILDEGARD, CLIO & LUCINDA: Crushed out!

AMBER, VIVIAN & JUN: Switched on!

AMBER, HILDEGARD, CLIO & JUN: Worked up!  
>Far gone!<p>

DESMOND: Knocked down!

PRINCESSES: Hard hit!

DESMOND: In deep!

PRINCESSES: That's it!  
>She's in love!<br>She's in love!

DESMOND: She's in love!

DESMOND & PRINCESSES: She's in love!  
>She's in love!<br>Plain to see!  
>No mistake!<br>Look at those moonbeams in her wake!  
>Obvious what they must be symptoms of—<br>She's in love!

She's in love!  
>She's in love!<br>Shoop, shoop  
>She's in love!<br>Yeah, yeah!


	26. Tilly and Sir Bartelby's first date

**Someone wanted Aunt Tilly to sing with Sir Bartelby, so enjoy your request! I guess you could think of this as a deleted scene from The Silent Knight, or an alternate ending. Tilly and Sir Bartelby are on their official "first date" in the Enchanted Forest. Mary Poppins is not mine. Also, so some of the words fit the song a little better, Tilly will be calling Sir Bartelby "Bart". I also borrowed a few princess's names from a Sofia the First wiki.**

Sir Bartelby: It's such a glorious day  
>Right as a morning in May<br>I feel like I could fly

Aunt Tilly: Oh, Sir Bartelby!

Sir Bartelby: Have you ever seen the grass so green?  
>Or a bluer sky?<br>Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Tilly  
>Tilly makes your heart so light!<p>

Aunt Tilly: We've only known each other a few minutes!

Sir Bartelby: When the day is gray and ordinary  
>Tilly makes the sun shine bright!<p>

Aunt Tilly: Oh, honestly!

Sir Bartelby: Oh, happiness is blooming all around her  
>The daffodils are smiling at the dove<br>When Tilly holds your hand you feel so grand  
>Your heart starts beating like a big brass band<p>

Aunt Tilly: You _are_ lightheaded!

Sir Bartelby: It's a jolly holiday with Tilly  
>No wonder that it's Tilly that we love!<p>

Chorus Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Tilly  
>Tilly makes your heart so light!<br>When the day is gray and ordinary  
>Tilly makes the sun shine bright!<br>Oh, happiness is blooming all around her  
>The daffodils are smiling at the dove<br>When Tilly holds your hand you feel so grand  
>Your heart starts beating like a big brass band<br>It's a jolly holiday with Tilly  
>No wonder that it's Tilly that we love!<p>

[Interlude]

Aunt Tilly: Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Bart  
>Gentlemen like you are few<p>

Sir Bartelby: A vanishing breed, that's me!

Aunt Tilly: Though your just a diamond in the rough, Bart  
>Underneath your blood is blue!<p>

Sir Bartelby: Common knowledge…and being a knight helps!

Aunt Tilly: You'd never think of pressing your advantage  
>Forbearance is the hallmark of your creed<p>

Sir Bartelby: True.

Aunt Tilly: A lady needn't fear when you are near  
>Your sweet gentility is crystal clear!<br>Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Bart  
>A jolly, jolly holiday with you!<p>

Sir Bartelby (when he and Tilly stop at a small bistro): Oh, waiter!

(Elf waiters appear instead of penguins)

Aunt Tilly: Now then, what'd be nice  
>We'll start with strawberry ice<br>And then some cakes and tea

Elf 1: Order what you will

Elf 2: There'll be no bill

Both: It's complimentary

Aunt Tilly: You're very kind.

Elf 1: Anything for you, Duchess Matilda.

Elf 2: You're our favorite person!

Sir Bartelby: You can say that again!

Sir Bartelby and Chorus: It's true that Clio and Amber have ways that are winning  
>And Sandra and Hildegard set your heart spinning<br>Jun is delightful, Sofia's disarming  
>Zoe, Lucinda, Lady Joy - charming<br>Arsenoe's dashing, Vivian's sweet  
>Matilda is smashing, Priscilla a treat<br>Penelope, Madeline, Leena, and Mae  
>Convival company, time and again<br>Maya and Oona and Cora are sorts  
>I'll agree that the three are jolly good sports<br>But cream of the crop, tip of the top  
>It's you, my dear Tilly, and there we stop!<p> 


	27. A Sister Sing-Along

**This could be a deleted song from the kazoo-throwing scene from Two Princesses and a Baby. Tarzan is not mine.**

Amber: Give me the kazoo, James.

(Baby James throws the kazoo and it breaks. He starts crying.)

Sofia: It's okay; please stop crying, baby James!

Amber: Yes; I'm trying to enjoy my special day.

Sofia: Amber, help me calm him down! If someone sees him, we'll be in big trouble!

Baby James: Amber! Amber!

Sofia: Oh. I think he wants you to hold him.

Amber: There, there. There, there. It's okay. All better.

Come stop your crying  
>It will be alright<br>Just take my hand  
>Hold it tight<br>I will protect you  
>from all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<p>

Sofia joins in: For one so small,  
>you seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<p>

Sofia and Amber: 'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<br>You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always

Sofia: Why can't they understand  
>the way we feel<br>They just don't trust  
>what they can't explain<p>

Amber: I know we're different but,  
>deep inside us<br>We're not that different at all

Sofia and Amber: And you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<p>

Amber: Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know<br>We need each other,  
>to have, to hold<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<p>

Sofia: When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong<br>cause I may not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<p>

Sofia and Amber: We'll show them together cause  
>You'll be in my heart<br>Yes, you'll be in my heart  
>From this day on,<br>Now and forever more  
>Oh, you'll be in my heart<br>No matter what they say  
>You'll be in my heart, always<br>Always  
>I'll be with you.<br>When I'll be there for you always  
>Always and always<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>I'll be there for you always<br>Always


	28. Roland and Miranda's duet

**Luiz4200 requested a song for Roland and Miranda. And I agree that it's time that they had their turn doing a duet. How about this Carpenters tune? I guess you could think of this as the song they sang at their wedding in The Day the Music Died, and as his gift to them, James accompanied them on the piano.**

Miranda: You are the one who makes me happy  
>When everything else turns to gray<br>Yours is the voice that wakes me mornings  
>And sends me out into the day<p>

Roland: You are the crowd that sits quiet listening to me  
>And all the mad sense that I make<p>

Both: You are one of the few things worth remembering  
>And since it's all true<br>How could anyone mean more to me  
>Than you?<p>

Roland: Sorry if sometimes I look past you  
>There's no one beyond your eyes<br>Inside my head the wheels are turning  
>Hey, sometimes I'm not so wise<p>

Miranda: You are my heart and my soul, my inspiration  
>Just like the old love song goes<p>

Both: You are one of the few things worth remembering  
>And since it's all true<br>How could anyone mean more to me  
>Than you?<p>

Miranda: You're my heart and my soul, my inspiration

Roland: Just like the old love song goes

Both: You are one of the few things worth remembering  
>And since it's all true<br>How could anyone mean more to me  
>Than you?<p> 


	29. A Pair of Songs for A Royal Rift

**Here are some more songs for the poker game featured in chapters 2 and 6 of A Royal Rift. Thanks to Niagara14301 for letting me use the idea, and for letting me borrow Sarvin the house elf. Lady Gaga's Poker Face and Garth Brooks' Two of a Kind (Workin' on a Full House) are not mine.**

Sofia smirked at Prince Delroy's retreating carriage. She gave Sarvin a hug when he came back to her. "Do you like your new room, Sarvin?"

"Very much, Princess Sofia," Sarvin smiled.

"And I've got to say it," Amber spoke up. "You're really good at poker!"

"You've got an incredible poker face!" Lucinda agreed.

"Is that another song request?" Sofia joked as she started singing her own song.

Mum mum mum mah  
>Mum mum mum mah<br>Mum mum mum mah  
>Mum mum mum mah<br>Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Plays  
>Fold them let em hit me raise it baby stay with me,<br>I love it  
>Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start<br>And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
>Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<p>

(By this time, Lucinda, Jade, Miranda, and Amber joined in)

Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(She's got me like nobody)  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got me like nobody)<p>

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)  
>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)<p>

Amber took a verse.  
>I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be<br>A little gambling is fun when you're with me,  
>I love it<br>Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
>And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun<p>

Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
>Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<p>

Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(She's got me like nobody)  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got me like nobody)<p>

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)  
>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)<br>(Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah)

Miranda grinned at Roland as she sang the next part.  
>I won't tell you that I love you<br>Kiss or hug you  
>Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin<br>I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the casino  
>Take your bank before I pay you out<br>I promise this, promise this  
>Check this hand cause I'm marvelous<p>

Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(She's got me like nobody)  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got me like nobody)<p>

Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(She's got me like nobody)  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got me like nobody)<p>

Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(She's got me like nobody)  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got me like nobody)<p>

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<br>(She's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)  
>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)  
>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)<p>

"See what you started, James?" Roland tried to look annoyed, but the grin on his face showed how he really felt about all the music.

Hugo smiled himself as he said, "He's not the only one, Your Majesty," He turned to his friend. "I've got a good song about this myself, James. May I?" James nodded, so Hugo took up James' guitar and started his own song.

Yes, she's my lady luck, hey, I'm her wild card man  
>Together we're buildin' up a real hot hand<br>We live out in the country, hey, she's my little queen of the south  
>Yea, we're two of a kind, workin' on a full house<p>

By now, James had joined him.

She wakes me every mornin' with a smile and a kiss  
>Her strong country lovin' is hard to resist<br>She's my easy lovin' woman, I'm her hard workin' man, no doubt  
>Yeah, we're two of a kind, workin' on a full house<p>

(Sarvin rolled his eyes, wondering what he had gotten himself into, but he couldn't help but smile. In all the time he'd served Prince Delroy, he'd never once heard him sing, and he could tell that this new experience was going to be interesting.)

Beside him, King Roland sighed good naturedly, and with an 'if you can't beat 'em join 'em' look, he took the next verse.

Yeah, a pick-up truck is her limousine  
>And her favorite dress is her faded blue jeans<br>She loves me tender when the goin' gets tough  
>Sometimes we fight just so we can make up<p>

Lord I need that little woman, like the crops need the rain  
>She's my honeycomb and I'm her sugar cane<br>We really fit together if you know what I'm talkin' about  
>Yeah, we're two of a kind, workin' on a full house<p>

This time I found a keeper, I made up my mind  
>Lord the perfect combination is her heart and mine<br>The sky's the limit, no hill is too steep  
>We're playin' for fun but we're playin' for keeps<p>

So draw the curtain, honey, turn the lights down low  
>We'll find some country music on the radio<br>I'm yours and you're mine, hey, that's what it's all about  
>Yeah, we're two of a kind, workin' on a full house<p>

Lordy, mama, we'll be two of a kind, workin' on a full house


	30. Amber's more than just a spare

**Crafty Chick wanted this song for Amber, so enjoy your request! And after reading through this deleted Frozen song, I can see how Amber would feel like this. After all, James is probably going to be the heir to the throne, and Sofia's got the makings of a great ruler, but where would that leave her? But this song also might fit Sofia as she's trying to adjust to royal life.**

Amber: Spare...? Am I really just the spare?  
>I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen<br>Just somebody hopelessly in-between  
>She's the scholar, athlete, poet<br>I'm the screw up, don't I know it  
>But then who could ever compare<br>Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare  
>Well I won't care<p>

So I'm the extra button on a coat  
>In case another one comes loose<br>But if I have to be a button  
>Why can't I be a button that's of use? (oops!)<br>I may lack style and I may lack grace  
>And once in a while I might fall on my face<br>But this little button deserves a place in the sky  
>This button wants to fly<p>

Wait, buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense!

So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up  
>Over somebody's old barn door<br>And I'll be hanging there forever  
>Just wishing the horse had one leg more<br>And maybe I can't be the perfect one  
>And maybe I err on the side of fun<br>But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere  
>This horseshoe is more than just a spare<p>

Someday I'll find my thing  
>A thing that's on my own<br>That thing that makes me part of something  
>Not just all alone<br>If only all this feeling I have in my heart  
>Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part<p>

So I'm just the second born sister  
>Who most of the town ignores<br>Like a button, like a horseshoe  
>Like a girl who's bad at metaphors<p>

Maybe I don't have a magic touch  
>And maybe I don't have a talent as such<br>Just this heart with much too much to share  
>So I'll never be the heir, but I'm more than just a spare<p> 


	31. Good Morning Enchancia

**Thanks to Niagara14301 for suggesting this song. I guess this could be an extended ending or deleted scene to Once Upon a Princess, or something else Sofia could be singing on the way to the castle. Hairspray is not mine.**

Sofia: Oh, oh, oh woke up today  
>Feeling the way I always do<br>Oh, oh, oh hungry for something that I can't eat  
>Then I hear that beat<p>

The rhythm of town starts calling me down  
>It's like a message from high above<br>Oh, oh, oh pulling me out to the smiles and the  
>Streets that I love<p>

Good morning Enchancia  
>Every day's like an open door<br>Every night is a fantasy  
>Every sound's like a symphony<p>

Good morning Enchancia  
>And some day when I take to the floor<br>The world's gonna wake up and see  
>Enchancia and me<p>

Oh, oh, oh look at my hair  
>What do can compare with mine today?<br>Oh, oh, oh I've got my hairspray and radio  
>I'm ready to go<p>

Birds and rabbits on the street all dance round my feet  
>They seem to say, "Sofia, it's up to you<br>So, oh, oh don't hold me back  
>'Cause today all my dreams will come true<p>

Good morning Enchancia  
>There's the flasher who lives next door<br>There's the bum on his bar room stool  
>They wish me luck on my way to school<p>

Good morning Enchancia  
>And some day when I take to the floor<br>The world's gonna wake up and see  
>Enchancia and me<p>

I know every step, I know every song  
>I know there's a place where I belong<br>I see all those party lights shining ahead  
>So someone invite me before I drop dead<p>

So, oh, oh give me a chance  
>'Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star<br>Oh, oh, oh something inside of me makes me move  
>When I hear the groove<p>

My sister tells me no but my feet tell me go  
>It's like a drummer inside my heart<br>So, oh, oh don't make me wait  
>One more moment for my life to start<p>

I love you Enchancia  
>Every day's like an open door<br>Every night is a fantasy  
>Every sound's like a symphony<p>

And I promise Enchancia  
>That some day when I take to the floor<br>The world's gonna wake up and see  
>Gonna wake up and see Enchancia and me<p>

(Yes, more or less we all agree)  
>Enchancia and me!<br>(Someday the world is gonna see)  
>Enchancia and me!<p> 


	32. Sofia and Lucinda sing together

**People have been wondering about a duet for Sofia and Lucinda. How about this one from the musical Wicked? And thanks to everyone who suggested it!**

Lucinda: I'm limited  
>Just look at me<br>I'm limited  
>And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do<p>

Sofia: So now it's up to you  
>For both of us<br>Now it's up to you

Sofia: I've heard it said  
>That people come into our lives for a reason<br>Bringing something we must learn  
>And we are led<br>To those who help us most to grow  
>If we let them<br>And we help them in return  
>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true<br>But I know I'm who I am today  
>Because I knew you...<br>Like a comet pulled from orbit  
>As it passes the sun<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder  
>Halfway through the wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<br>I have been changed for good

Lucinda: It well may be  
>That we will never meet again<br>In this lifetime  
>So let me say before we part<br>So much of me  
>Is made of what I learned from you<br>You'll be with me  
>Like a handprint on my heart<br>And now whatever way our stories end  
>I know you have re-written mine<br>By being my friend...  
>Like a ship blown from its mooring<br>By a wind off the sea  
>Like a seed dropped by a skybird<br>In a distant wood  
>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?<br>But because I knew you

Sofia: Because I knew you

Both: I have been changed for good

Lucinda: And just to clear the air  
>I ask forgiveness<br>For the things I've done you blame me for

Sofia: But then, I guess we know  
>There's blame to share<p>

Both: And none of it seems to matter anymore

Sofia: Like a comet pulled from orbit  
>As it passes the sun<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder  
>Halfway through the wood<p>

Lucinda: Like a ship blown from its mooring  
>By a wind off the sea<br>Like a seed dropped by a bird  
>in the wood (Harmony over Sofia)<p>

Both: Who can say if I've been  
>Changed for the better?<br>I do believe I have been  
>Changed for the better<p>

Lucinda: And because I knew you...

Sofia: Because I knew you...

Both: Because I knew you...  
>I have been changed for good...<p> 


	33. A Daddy-Daughter Duet

**Thanks to Sofia2015 for suggesting this one for Roland and Sofia. I guess they could sing this after her debut ball in Once Upon a Princess. Annie is not mine.**

Roland and Sofia: Together at last!  
>Together forever!<br>We're tying a knot  
>They never can sever!<p>

Roland: I don't need sunshine now  
>To turn my skies to blue<p>

Roland and Sofia: I don't need anything but you!

Roland: You've wrapped me around  
>That cute little finger.<br>You've made life a song  
>You've made me the singer!<p>

Sofia: And what's the bathtub tune  
>You always "Bu-Bu-Boo?"<p>

Roland: Bu-Bu-Bu  
>Anything but you<p>

Sofia: Yesterday was plain awful

Roland: You can say that again

Sofia: Yesterday was plain awful

Roland: But that's  
>Sofia: Not now<br>Roland and Sofia: That's then

Sofia: I'm poor as a mouse

Roland: I'm richer than Midas.

Roland and Sofia: But nothing on earth  
>Could ever divide us!<br>And if tomorrow, I'm an apple seller, too-  
>I don't need anything but you!<p>

Sofia: Yesterday was plain awful

Roland: You can say that again

Sofia: Yesterday was plain awful

Roland: But that's  
>Sofia: Not now<br>Roland and Sofia: That's then

We're two of a kind  
>The happiest pair now<br>Like Fred and Adelle, we're floating  
>On air now<br>And what's the title of the dream  
>That's just come true<p>

Roland: I don't need anything

Sofia: Anything

All: Anything  
>I don't need anything<br>But you


	34. A Second Daddy-Daughter Duet

**Someone wanted Sofia and Roland to do this song from the Hannah Montana movie, but I had a different idea. So far everyone in the family had the chance to sing with King Roland except Amber (sorry, Amber!), but I'm going to fix that right now! I guess you could think of this as a cross between When You Wish Upon a Well, where Amber just wants some attention, and Princess Butterfly, where she was turned into a butterfly.**

Amber: You tucked me in, turned out the light  
>Kept me safe and sound at night<br>Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
>Had to drive me everywhere<br>You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
>Make a living, make a home<br>Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
>Scared things wouldn't turn out right<br>You would hold my hand and sing to me

Amber: Sing with me on this part, Daddy.

Amber and King Roland: Caterpillar in the tree  
>How you wonder who you'll be<br>Can't go far but you can always dream  
>Wish you may and wish you might<br>Don't you worry, hold on tight  
>I promise you there will come a day<br>Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away (Butterfly fly away)  
>Got your wings, now you can't stay<br>Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away (Butterfly fly away)  
>You've been waiting for this day<br>All along, you know just what to do

Butterfly  
>Butterfly<br>Butterfly  
>Butterfly fly away<p>

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away


	35. James and Amber's fabulous duet

**Someone wanted James and Amber to do this song from High School Musical 2, so enjoy your request! And I agree that this would be a good song for Amber, since she wants the best of everything!**

Amber: It's out with the old and in with the new  
>Goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue<br>A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
>Endless days in my chaise<br>The whole world according to moi  
>Excuse me, thank you<p>

Iced tea imported from England  
>Lifeguards imported from Spain<br>Towels imported from Turkey  
>Turkey imported from Maine<p>

Amber and James: We're gonna relax and renew

Amber: You, go, do!

I want fabulous  
>That is my simple request<br>All things fabulous  
>Bigger and better and best<br>I need something inspiring to help me get along  
>I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?<p>

Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip flops  
>Where is my pink Prada tote?<br>I need my Tiffany hair band  
>And then I can go for a float.<p>

James and Princesses: A summer like never before

Amber: I want more!

James and Princesses: She wants fabulous  
>That is her simple request<br>All things fabulous  
>Bigger and better and best<br>She needs something inspiring to help her get along  
>She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong?<p>

Fabulous pool, fabulous splash  
>Fabulous parties even fabulous trash<br>Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling  
>She's got to have fabulous everything.<p>

James and Amber: Nothing to discuss  
>Everything's got to be perfect.<p>

Amber: For me

James: She wants fabulous  
>That is her simple request<br>All things fabulous  
>Bigger and better and best<br>She needs something inspiring to help her get along  
>She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong?<p>

Amber: This won't do, that's a bore  
>That's insulting, I need more!<p>

I need,  
>I need,<br>I need,  
>I need,<br>I need,  
>I need,<br>I need fabulous!

Princesses: Fabulous hair, fabulous style,  
>Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.<p>

Amber: I like what I see, I like it a lot

Princesses: Is this absolutely fabulous?

James: Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous

Amber: Absolutely... (sees something that isn't pink) not!


	36. Roland and Miranda's first date

**I guess you could think of this as a deleted scene from The Day the Music Died or the prologue of Once Upon a Princess when Roland and Miranda are getting to know each other. Boston's Amanda is not mine!**

**Setting: Roland is getting ready for his first date with Miranda, James is in the room with him, and they're talking**.

"What do you think of Miranda, James?" Roland asked as he fixed his coat.

"I like her," James smiled. "I don't care if she's a shoemaker. Amber and I met her daughter Sofia, we were playing together, and I learned that she's really nice. I've got a feeling that Miranda will be great too."

Roland grinned, happy that James shared his opinion about her. "Great! Now, what would she like?"

James thought for a few moments. "Well, there's that new restaurant in the village you've been trying to get me to go to, where they have karaoke."

Roland nodded. "That's true, but would _she_ like it?"

James rummaged through some CDs, then Roland heard him humming to himself as he picked one up, wrote something down on a piece of paper, and handed it to him. "Just sing this, and she'll love it."

Roland smiled as he took it. "I know that tune. You've always been good with words," Then he tousled his son's hair as he joked, "Now if only you'd sing in public again."

James couldn't help but laugh as he ducked away from him. "One victory at a time, Dad! And consider yourself lucky that you got me to hum in front of you!"

"You actually did sing in front of me," Roland replied. When James looked up in surprise, he explained, "The song about the neon rainbow, and it was very good!"

Later, Roland and Miranda arrived at the restaurant. After they had enjoyed a good meal, Roland found the song James recommended, and handed it to the DJ. He took the microphone and faced Miranda.

Babe, tomorrow's so far away  
>There's something I just have to say<br>I don't think I can hide what I'm feelin' inside  
>Another day, knowin' I love you<p>

And I, I'm getting too close again  
>I don't want to see it end<br>If I tell you tonight would you turn in the light  
>Walk away knowin' I love you?<p>

I'm gonna take you by surprise and make you realize Miranda  
>I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day Miranda<br>I'm gonna say it like a man and make you understand Miranda  
>I love you<p>

I feel like today's the day  
>I'm lookin' for the words to say<br>Do you wanna be free?  
>Are you ready for me<br>To feel this way  
>I don't wanna lose you<p>

So it may be too soon I know  
>The feeling takes so long to grow<br>If I tell you today will you turn me away  
>And let me go<br>I don't wanna lose you

I'm gonna take you by surprise and make you realize Miranda  
>I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day Miranda<br>I'm gonna say it like a man and make you understand Miranda  
>I love you<p>

You and I, I know that we can't wait  
>And I swear, I swear it's not a lie, girl<br>Tomorrow may be too late

You, you and I girl  
>We can share the life together<br>It's now or never  
>And tomorrow may be too late<p>

And feelin', feelin' the way I do  
>I don't wanna wait my whole life through<br>To say I'm in love with you

Over the applause, Miranda smiled. "Oh, Rollie, thank you!"

Roland smiled back. "Don't thank me, thank James."


	37. Double Trouble for Sofia

**Isaiah02 gave me the idea of using this song from Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension for Sofia and her evil duplicate from Sofia the Second.**

Sofia: Do I know you?

Sofia (clone): Yeah, I'm you from Mr. Cee-drick's cloning spell.

Sofia: Well, that would explain the cuteness.

Sofia (clone): Right back at you, honey.

Sofia: Does that mean you and I are exactly alike?

Sofia (clone): I suppose so.

Sofia: Do you want peanut brittle?

Sofia (clone): Blech, no, that's gross!

Sofia: Oh, sorry. Jiggly-wiggly pudding instead?

Sofia (clone): Ooh, I love it the most!

Sofia: Me too!

Sofia (clone): Do you collect coins?

Sofia: Yeah, just in case  
>Vending machines become the<p>

Both: Dominant race  
>I've been alone all these years<br>With my irrational fears

Sofia: But not the vending machine thing.  
>That's gonna happen.<p>

Sofia (clone): But now before me I see

Both: Someone with whom I agree  
>I've found a brand new best friend and it's me<br>I've found a brand new best friend and it's me

Sofia (clone): Hmm, I thought I'd be taller

Sofia: I've been told I slouch  
>But where's your amulet?<p>

Sofia (clone): It's in this pouch

Sofia: Okay!  
>And if I may say so, you look cute in pink.<p>

Sofia (clone): Thank you...

Sofia: You're welcome...

Both: Now I know all about you  
>And you know all about me<p>

Sofia: Ooh-wee-ooh

Both: And now before me I see  
>Someone with whom I agree<p>

I've found a brand new best friend and it's me  
>I've found a brand new best friend and it's me<br>Now that I've found you  
>We can be a duo<p>

Sofia: _That's right._

Both: Twice the cute

Double Sofia

Sofia: Coming at you Fridays! (A/N: Sometimes on Fridays there's a new Sofia episode)

**Sofia (clone):** _What's that, are we doing a TV show together?_

**Sofia:** _Oh no. It just sort of sounded like that. Well, I mean, we could. We should!_

**Sofia (clone):** _Hmm, maybe we're not so much alike._

**Sofia:** _That can be your catchphrase! You're the grumpy one. [Pokes her] Huh?_


End file.
